Canadian Nightmare
by blackrave
Summary: The Bladebreakers travel to Canada..... discover the horror that awaits them!...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:  
No sueing! I don't own beyblade I'm just a freaky fan that loves to write twisted fanfics about them.  
WANRNING! This fic contains material from the inner workings of my brain. Reading this fic may be hazardous to your health! Under no circumstanced is it appropriate to read!  
So what are you waiting for!…… read! *evil laugh*  
  
  
It was a sunny afternoon. Tyson sat on his couch tinkering with his beyblade and watching re-runs of that 70's show.  
"Ha ha ha! Kelso your such a dork!" Tyson said to the TV.   
*Ring ring* Tyson jumped up off the couch and ran to the phone. Tyson paused for a second then picked up phone and answered "Hello? Tyson speaking."  
A croaky sounding voice on the other end said "Hello! Congratulations to you Tyson! you've won!" Tyson immediately started jumping up and down and yelling "I won! I won! yeeessss!" Tyson stopped and asked   
"Um, what exactly did I win?" The voice answered "Oh yes, ahem... You've won a vacation to Canada! You and 4 friends will be staying at a beautiful resort in downtown Clearwater BC." Tyson stared at the phone in disbelief, it was perfect, he could take his whole team! "Wow!" said Tyson "That's awesome i..." The strange voice cut him off   
"Your plane leaves the Airport at 2:30pm today! Congratulations again!" Tyson thanked the person and hung up.   
Then a thought occurred to him. He hadn't entered any contests that he could think of. "It must be because I'm such a good beyblader!" Tyson struck a pose in his living room then ran and packed his things.  
Tyson called his friends a few minutes later and told them the good news. They were all excited.   
Kenny was the only one suspicious. "Did you even enter any contests? If you want my opinion it sounds like a set-up!"   
Tyson rolled his eyes, glad that Kenny couldn't see him. "I really wish you had asked more about the company and the trip. It could be dangerous!" Tyson ignored Kenny's complaints and replied "No, but so what! we won and we're going. So pack your shit and stop your bitching!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Airport~~~~2:15pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Bladebreakers boarded the plane and found their seats. Max was insanely hyper. "oh my god! oh my god!" he kept saying "I can't believe we're going to Canada! It's going to be so fun!" Kenny let out a loud grunt of disapproval and buried his face in a book titled "The history and culture of the Native people."   
Tyson and Kai were having a heated conversation about Canadian beybladers.  
Rei sat alone and looked out of the plane window. He hated to fly. Kenny looked up and saw Rei looking slightly green in the face. He walked over and sat down in the empty seat next to Rei.   
"Don't worry!" Kenny said knowledgably "The chances of our plane crashing are about 1 in 70 and the chance of us being hijacked is even smaller. I'm sure we'll make it alive." Rei did his best to look relieved but he looked like he was about to hurl. Kenny passed him a pukebag and continued "Personally I think we're in more danger after we get there. Canadians are crazy! And this feels like a set-up."   
Rei looked back out the plane window. He felt that it was good to get away for a while. Maybe he could finally relax.   
"oh no!" Rei said startled. Rei leaned back hard into his seat so he was out of view from the window. Kenny only had to look out to see what he meant.  
Standing at the base of the plane and being held back by 3 airport security personnel was a girl. She was dressed in a bright pink ruffled dress and she was covered in what seemed to be badly cut-out paper hearts. On the back of her pink ponytail she had a huge red heart with vivid gold lettering.   
It read: I'll miss you every second Rei! Kisses and Hugs!  
Inside the plane the air was filled with laughter. The Bladebreakers however looked embarrassed for Rei.  
Tyson comforted Rei with a thought. "At least Mariah isn't coming with us! You'll be free for 2 weeks!"   
Rei smiled and even laughed. "Finally!" he said.  
  
The seatbelt sign came on and a stewardess announced that they would be taking off shortly. Rei hurriedly put on his seat belt and gripped the sides of the seat. As the stewardess walked by Tyson grabbed her skirt.   
She whipped around and gave him a deathly glare. Tyson blushed slightly and asked   
"Do you have any of those peanuts by any chance." The stewardess leaned over and ruffled his hair then replied "yes, I'll get them for you after take off little tyke."   
As she strode away Tyson swore under his breath.   
Tyson turned to Max in the next seat who was red with laughter. "Shut up Max! Tyke..... my ass!" Kai leaned across the isle and pinched Tyson's cheek. "Awww does the wittle baby boy want a snackypoo?" He cooed. Kai ducked and laughed as Tyson aimed a heavy punch at his head. "Hey!" Kai shouted and threw an apple at his head. "Eat this!"  
Tyson resisted the urge to throw it back and instead stuffed his face.   
Max leaned over the seat towards Tyson.   
"Hey man! I bet that you'll LOVE Canada." With his mouth still full Tyson asked a puzzled "Why?"  
"Because they have great food! mmmmm..... poutine!" Tyson grinned. "Ewww!" Kenny said disgusted at Tyson. "Did you guys know that poutine was invented in Canada?" "Yeah that's greeaat!" said Kai coldly.  
The plane started to move.   
Rei fixed his eyes on the seat in front of him and refused to talk. His knuckles were white from the death grip he had on the arm rests. Kenny was worried that Rei might throw up on him. "Kai" he whispered "wanna trade me seats?"  
Kai smirked and said "definitely not!"  
as the plane lifted up into the air Tyson grabbed Rei's shoulders and yelled "Boom! We all die!" Rei screamed and grabbed onto Kenny. Everyone laughed. Rei looked furiously at Tyson and said "Tyson you fucker! I'ma kill you someday!"   
Kenny covered his ears in horror and said "aaahhh! profanity!"  
"Hey lighten up Kenny!" Max said. "Your gonna hear a lot more of it in Canada."  
"So, what's gonna be your favourite part of the trip Max?" asked Rei trying to take his mind off flying.  
Max thought for a minute. "The girls!" he stated. "what else?" Kai and Rei agreed at once.  
"Does anyone know where Clearwater is?" Tyson asked. They all looked at each other confused.   
"I guess not." Kai said. Rei replied "I guess we'll find out when we get there!"  
  
The end of the first chapter…… please review! The next few chapters will be much better! 


	2. Chapter2 ooh! i'm original!

Author's notes: Welcome to the second part of my dementia!  
I am. Canadian (lol!) so, all of the jokes about Canada are only in good fun! Canada rocks!  
Be afraid!  
  
After being on a plane for a few hours the initial excitement was starting to wear off.   
Everyone was starting to get bored and slightly irritable. Kai most of all (but what else is new?)  
Kai grumbled and said "When are we going to get there! It's taking so damn long!"  
Kenny started to say "patience is a virtue Kai" but stopped seeing the look on his face.  
"Watch it!" Kai snapped. Tyson was just finishing off his 8th bag of peanuts.   
"Damn!" he said shaking the crumbs into his mouth but most of them going down his shirt.  
"Now I need some more!" "She's gonna cut you off soon Tyson" Max said.  
"Do you eat so much because of nerves or something?" he asked curiously.   
"Or are you just trying to get fat!" he added as an afterthought.   
"No!" Tyson answered annoyed "I just have….a fast metabolism, ok."  
Max shrugged, leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Man, I wonder what it's going to be like there." he said.  
"I can't wait to see the igloos!"   
"Igloos?" Rei asked interested. "Yeah! It's what everyone lives in in Canada. They are little houses made out of only ice and snow." Max replied. "cool!" said Tyson. (cheesy joke!) Everyone laughed.  
"Sounds downright cold to me" Kai said. "Yeah you'll fit right in Kai!" Tyson joked again.  
"Maybe we'll catch a seal!" Max added excitedly. "You guys, it's not all arctic there you know. They have a summer too." Kenny said in disbelief. "Whatever!" Tyson said "Everyone knows that Canada is always snowy. Duh!" Kenny rolled his eyes as Rei and Max agreed with Tyson.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The plane touched down at the Vancouver Airport. The Bladebreakers were filled with excitement.   
It was huge and very crowded. "Is this Clearwater?" Max asked his eyes the size of saucers. "No, I don't think so" Kenny replied speaking really quickly. "I think this is the city of Vancouver, oh my god! There's so much history here!" Suddenly a man in a black trench coat and sunglasses walked up to the team. "Are you the kids that won the trip to Clearwater." "Yeah!" Tyson said. "Wow that's was fast, how did you know it was us?" The shady man shrugged and said simply "follow me."  
The Bladebreakers found their luggage and hurried off after the man. "I told you so! I bet he's an axe murderer!" Kenny couldn't help but comment. They followed him to another plane. It wasn't a commercial jet and it looked like a piece of shit. "Man! How welfare is this?" Kai complained looking over the plane.  
"I bet it won't even make take-off!"  
The strange man looked at Kai and said "Eh?".   
Tyson punched Max in the arm and whispered "Eh! He said eh! Ha ha ha!"  
"No, it'll make it to Kamloops" (I hope) the man added under his breath. "Kamloops?" Max asked "I thought we were going to Clearwater."  
The stranger smiled slightly and replied "yes, you'll get there but first you have to take this plane to Kamloops. Clearwater doesn't have an airport." *snicker*   
Thoughts of a secluded, all-inclusive resort filled the Bladebreakers' minds.  
As they boarded the tiny plane Kai couldn't help but comment "It looks like it's made out of tinfoil"  
The man laughed as he closed the plane door and said "well, with cutbacks in budget……… don't worry!"  
"Hey! Who's that guy in the mug shot on his t-shirt? He looks wasted!" Rei asked. Kenny answered laughing "that's their Province's MP Gordon Campbell, and he is."  
The plane's engines started to roar loudly and the plane walls started to vibrate. "Oh god! Oh god!" was all Rei could manage to say. The plane slowly took off rattling like it was about to fall apart.  
After a couple of hours they reached Kamloops. "What a shit hole!" Kai said as he stepped of the plane.  
A black van as waiting for them with the engine running. A lady in a pink dress helped to load their luggage then started to drive them to Clearwater. Max kept squirming. "I really have to pee!" he whispered to Rei.  
Rei laughed and answered "go out the window!" "No don't! the pink lady said. I'll stop in Barrier."  
As they reached Barrier the lady in pink pulled up to a gas station. "Were halfway there!" She said cheerily.  
Max ran out of the van holding his crotch.  
The Bladebreakers were disturbed. Everyone was walking around in cowboy boots and straw hats.  
"That's just not right!" Tyson said looking at the snacks. He grabbed 2 bags of chips and walked to the till to pay. Rei snatched a bag out of Tyson's hand. "Ketchup flavoured? Man, Canadians are weird!"  
Tyson grabbed it back and said "mmmmmmmmmmm! Ketchup!" He paid for his food then walked back out to the van. "Man," Kai said "I hope Clearwater isn't this small!" The lady in pink asked if everyone was in the van. Max came running out of the store and sat down in the van saying "aaaahhhhh, that's better!"  
"Ok" the lady said "let's move out!" The Bladebreakers looked at each other in surprise. Finally after another hour of driving they read a sign that said "Welcome to Clearwater!"  
"Well now I know why the trip was free!" Kai grumbled.  
  
The end of the second chapter…. Trust me it gets better!  
Please read and review! Peace! 


	3. Chapter3

Author's notes: MuuAaHaahaha! R U hooked yet? Beware! Everything I write is twisted and makes absolutely no sense….. Oh, and i live in Clearwater *shudder* so I'm allowed to diss it! Trust me if u lived here, u would 2! Enjoy my insanity!   
  
Max was slightly disappointed. "Where are all of the igloos?" he asked the lady in pink.  
"Igloos?" she replied sweetly. "don't tell me that you believe that crap too! I thought only Americans believed that!" She then shook her head and continued to drive.  
Max looked out at the grassy fields and sighed heavily.   
The lady in pink drove them to a hotel called The Wells Grey Inn and dropped them off. "Here is where I leave you" the lady said. She then cackled an insanely evil laugh and yelled to the team "suckers! welcome to hell!" she then vanished in a puff of thick pink smoke.   
Tyson: *cough* *cough* "what the hell?" *cough* Rei looked around, he could see what she meant by hell.   
The building didn't look very inviting. It was painted what looked like 20 years ago in a horrible pastel pink (or maybe it was just that faded) "Ok, that was some freaky shit man!" he said.   
A group of teenagers came bursting through the hotel's doors talking wildly. "Hey man!" One of the guys said walking up to Kai. "Do ya wanna sell me a joint?" he waved a 5 dollar bill in front of Kai's nose.   
"A joint?" Kai repeated very confused. A really pretty girl walked up beside the guy and leaned on his shoulder. "I don't think he tokes" she said laughing really hard. "Oh" the guy said and walked off with the girl hand in hand.  
"Damn! She was fiiine!" Tyson said still staring at the girl. "I hope I can get me some of that!"  
"If you ask me, I think they were on drugs!" Kenny said shocked at the very idea.   
"Oh my god! No waaay!" Kai said sarcastically.   
"I have a question." Rei said. "what the hell are we going to do now?" "Eat! Eat!" Tyson said jumping up and down. "I'm soooo starving!" he continued. "How can you still be hungry?" Max asked Tyson concerned.   
Tyson simply shrugged it off and started to walk up the stairs.   
The rest of the group followed him, looking around at the scenery. "I wonder about the food here." Kenny said curiously "I hope it's up to the standards, I mean it would suck to get food poisoning."   
"Well, it sure doesn't look very promising." Rei said his eyes scanning his current surroundings.   
"Yeah, maybe we'll all die." Kai grumbled pushing the front doors open. "then we can finally get out of this hell hole." Tyson punched Kai in the arm and yelled "stop your complaining! You're here and your going to have fun, so shut up!" Tyson then ran into the dining room and sat down.   
After a few seconds the others rounded the corner and sat down next to Tyson.   
A young woman walked up to their table and asked "just coffee or do you want menus?"   
"Menus pleeeeease!" Tyson replied flashing a huge cheesy grin. The woman smiled then turned and walked off to get the menus. "Ooooh! I'm already enjoying this trip!" Tyson said leaning back and resting his hands behind his head.   
Max agreed and said "yeah it's cool but I still miss the igloos…" his chin dropping to his chest in a silent pout.  
The woman retuned after a couple of minutes holding a bunch of menus.   
She set them down on the table, smiled and walked away.   
Tyson grabbed the top one and flipped through the pages hurriedly. "Don't drool on them!" Rei joked, picking up a menu himself. "Hmmmmmm" Kenny muttered to himself. "Hey! Why don't we get a couple plates of poutine to share?" Tyson asked the other bladers.   
"Yes!" Kenny said peering over his menu. "Poutine is a dish invented in Canada. I know all of the history behind it….." Kai silenced him with a deathly glare and a loud grunt of annoyance.   
The smiling waitress returned to take their orders. Tyson ordered their food openly flirting with the woman.   
After she left, quite disturbed, they heard a group of loud teenagers enter the restaurant.   
Four girls walked in and sat down 2 tables away, giggling loudly.  
The Bladebreakers turned back to their own table and started discussing beyblade tactics.   
Suddenly Max, who was on the outside of the bench felt a hand on his shoulder.   
He jumped slightly out of surprise then turned to see who it was.   
One of the girls was standing there, flashing a huge cheesy grin. "Did I hear you say something about beyblading?" The girl asked Max. "Uh…um... Yeah." Max answered blushing.  
Rei saw his discomfort and answered for him   
"Yeah we were just discussing some strategies and things for our team. Why?"   
The girl said excitedly "Oh my god, We beyblade too!" then pointed at the other three girls sitting at the other table. "Really!?!" Tyson said happily extending his hand to the girl. "We are the Bladebreakers, nice to meet you." The girl shook Tyson's hand and replied "Hi! We are the Eh! Team." she then giggled and said "do you get it? The Eh! Team… as in Canadian…eh!" The Bladebreakers all laughed.  
"Hey, why don't you sit down?" Max asked moving over in his seat to make room. "Sure! The girl said happily sitting down next to Max and flashing a grin at her own table. The other girls started whispering excitedly. The Bladebreakers introduced themselves one by one. "cool" she said "My name is……."  
~The end of the 3rd chapter! Hahaha! Don't you hate where I left off…. :P please R&R. Peace out! 


	4. Chapter 4 20

Author's Notes: Sorry I took so long to finish this!! The horror continues…..  
Back 2 where I left off:  
  
…."my name is Natalie." she said with a big smile.   
Kenny looked her over and thought in his head "she looks like a criminal! These Canadians are freaks!…"   
Natalie was wearing black cargo pants, a black t-shirt that read "DESTROY!" and spikes on her neck and arms.   
"and what the hell is with all that black makeup?!" Kenny continued in his head. A high pitched voice broke his concentration. The Bladebreakers turned their attention to the two girls now standing at their table.   
The girl on the right had bright yellow hair, a baby blue t-shirt reading " down with JOC!" and blue jeans.   
The girl on the left was wearing a bright pink shirt that read "Princess" and the same pair of blue jeans.   
"I'm Jenny!" said the first girl "and I'm Jessica!" said the second girl. Then "Hi!" in unison.   
Jessica looked evilly at Jenny for a second before yelling "SHUT UP!"  
"Uh, yeah…." Natalie said "they're on my team too."   
The waitress walked up to the table scowling at all of the teenagers. She glared at Natalie and set down the plates of poutine. She then walked away muttering to herself.   
"MMMMM!" Tyson said grabbing a fork and stuffing his mouth immediately.  
"Hey why don't you girls pull up a chair?" Rei said to the two preps. "OK" they said together then they went to grab chairs.   
"You can come too!" Max shouted over at the last girl still sitting at her own table.  
"Huh" she grunted. She let out a heavy sigh, rolled her eyes and slowly walked over to the Bladebreakers table.   
They all introduced themselves once again. "I'm Mariclaire" the fourth girl said pulling up a chair. Tyson looked up from his plate of poutine and saw the girls. He then coughed, and said "hi!" to them with cheese dangling from his mouth.   
Mariclaire just stared. "So you guys all beyblade?" Natalie said eyeing the poutine. "Yeah" Rei answered.   
"Oh my god!!…. That's so cool!" The girl named Jessica said very loudly. "I beyblade too. I'm the best!" she continued.   
Tyson suddenly yelled "no way! I'm the best… your just a…a.. girl." he then turned his attention back onto his plate of poutine. Natalie asked Max if she could have some too, then joined in stuffing her face. "Great comeback, dillhole!" Kai said to Tyson.   
"So… uh… what do you guys do here for fun?" Kenny asked the group of girls.   
"Fun… in Clearwater??" Mariclaire started to say but was suddenly cut off.   
Jessica: "I'm involved in many different activities. I'm the president of our local 4H club…. And bla bla bla…." After about 15 minutes of hearing about Jessica's involvement, Jenny said suddenly "I miss Zelda…. Mmmmm…. windwaker."   
The Bladebreakers were surprised, then again at the sudden groaning and "shut up Jenny!" coming from the other 3 girls. Mariclaire explained: "she's a Nintendo freak…"   
"Oh!" Kenny said looking at Jenny with strange misty expression.   
"Hey! I can show you a good time!….if you want" Natalie said with a big smile on her face.   
Jessica and Kenny both said "No!" at the same time, while Tyson looked at Natalie, smiled and said "Oh yeah, right on!"   
"Sweeet." Natalie said. Mariclaire chuckled to herself. Meanwhile Jessica filled in the Bladebreakers in on any history of Clearwater crap that Kenny hadn't read in his book.   
Finally after about an hour, Natalie asked "So, should we jet now?" "Yeah" Mariclaire said looking at the clock and smiling.   
It read 4:15. "Um… one problem." Kai said coldly. "we don't have a car."   
"That's ok! I do.." Natalie said smiling evilly once again. "Noooooooooooooo!!" Jessica and Jenny said together pretending to tremble with fear. "That's great!" Max said. The 4 girls and 5 guys all piled into Natalie's vehicle.   
It was an old style VW van covered in spray paint. Rei noticed a couple of patches of a silver tape was all that was holding the bumper on. "It stinks in here" Max said holding his nose. Natalie turned on the van and suddenly the speakers blasted hardcore music loudly. Some of the passengers jumped. She then floored it into reverse, stopped fast, and floored it forward.   
Jenny screamed while Jessica clutched her arm rests with white knuckles.   
Mariclaire just looked to used to it to care. Kenny hugged his laptop for security. (voice out of computer) "c c-an't brea-the!"  
The van sped across Clearwater super-fast and they were soon stopped at a house.   
"Just a second!" Natalie said as she hopped out of the car and entered the house.   
She came out holding something in her hand and smiling. "Ok, cool." She said happily to herself.   
She then sped off down the road. Eventually they found themselves on a really bad dirt road.   
Natalie screeched to a halt.  
She then took out what looked to be a rolled cigarette and lit it.   
She passed it to Tyson while saying "that some goood shit man!" and blowing out smoke simultaneously.   
Tyson stared at the joint and said "what the hell is this?"   
Natalie looked back at him and said "are you crazy?….. You said you wanted to have a good time…. Now toke!"   
Tyson took a hard hit and coughed. He passed it to Kai, then looked around with his eyes narrowed.   
"heh heh… that's not what I was thinking but, coool…." Tyson then started staring at a tree out the window.   
Kai took the joint and then smiled. (amazing!) "Now that's what I'm talkin about!" he said taking a huge hoot and blowing out smoke rings. Kai then giggled madly.   
Mariclaire had a toke and Rei, not wanting to miss out took one too. Rei passed the joint to Jessica.  
She immediately stuck up her nose, crossed her arms and said "that's illegal you know! You are all bad, you're going to end up in jail!" "Shut up bitch!" Tyson said. "Yeah, just hit it!" Natalie added.  
Jessica, giving in to the pressure took the joint and sucked in the tiniest amount of smoke possible.  
The then passed it to Jenny. Jenny also said she wouldn't toke but only after Mariclaire said that it would be like you were in a Nintendo game would she do it. Jenny looked through the clouds of smoke now filling the van and laughed.   
"Weeee! It's better than my happy pills!"   
Tyson & Rei: "heh heh heh…"   
Jessica: "Oh shit!" as Jenny smashed her head into the glass saying "Link… is that you?" The joint was passed from Kenny, who nearly passed out from 1 hit, to Max. Max sniffed the joint and then said "hey! I know this smell!….. My mom's room smells like this." Natalie & Jenny laughed while Kai just sat there with a huge grin on his face.   
Jessica started staring at her hands and Natalie lit another joint. They seshed for a while longer and Natalie took pictures. Finally they started to leave. "So… where r u guyz stayin?" Natalie asked the guys.   
"Some sweet chalet called Birch Island Campground" Rei said with a dreamy look on his face.  
All 4 girls looked at each other startled and then burst out laughing.   
"ha ha! We live there!" Jessica said. "A chalet?" Jenny said stonedly. "Hehehe that's funnee!"   
"Lets do something CRAZY!" Natalie said with an evil laugh, speeding madly down the road.  
"Yeah! Ok!" Kai said excitedly, then he said "um….. Like what?" "I dunno" Natalie said shrugging her shoulders. "Not something illegal!" Jessica said annoyingly. Mariclaire stuck out her tongue at Jessica then laughed insanely.  
Kai wrapped his arm around Tyson and Rei. "I love you guys, man!"   
  
The end of chapter 4. Please R&R…. check back soon to see what happens next! 


End file.
